Darkness Into Light (Continued)
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: A continuation of the challenge story I posted. Please be sure to leave a long review. Boruto succumbs to the dark side of the Force and is trained as a Sith by Count Dooku and Darth Sidious. Now, as he fights in the Clone Wars, can he be saved from drowning in his own darkness? And how does this new Biju fit in to all of this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Even though nobody has decided to take up the challenge I posted, I've decided to continue the story myself. I'm not about to let it die by remaining the way it is. Just know that I also have a Chaotic story coming into play real soon. As I write this, I am literally writing these chapters back to back so that I can have them both up and about by the end of the day. Enjoy this chapter, and please be sure to leave a LONG review at the end of the story. See you guys at the end!**_

 _ ***I don't own Naruto/Boruto, and I don't own Star Wars either!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thoughts_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 ** _"May the Force be with you." = Demon/Deity Speaking_**

 **"Haha hahaha ha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speaking**

* * *

 _ **A Battle Between Father and Son Begins!**_

* * *

In the Chunin Exam Stadium, Boruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, better known as Bolt, stood in shock and anger. The Nanadaime Hokage, hero of the Shinobi world, and Bolt's father (though he uses that term _EXTREMELY_ loosely) had just stopped his match with an enemy ninja on the grounds that he was not fighting with honor, and using a weapon that was not a legal ninja tool. But that didn't make any sense to Bolt.

Since when did ninja EVER play by the rules? They do what it takes to survive and accomplish the mission! They lie, they cheat, they steal, they murder, all for their lord so that their homeland will be safe from threats both inside and outside the village! AND HE TALKS ABOUT FIGHTING FAIR AND USING ILLEGAL WEAPONS?!

What an idiotic hypocrite! And he dares to call himself a ninja?!

Bolt had essentially tuned the man out as he looked up to the stands to see the rest of his so-called 'family' and 'friends' looking down at him with looks of disdain and disappointment. But for some reason, Bolt just didn't care. He just continued to build up this strange and calming dark energy that just seemed to be flowing all around him. A power that seemed to be as alive as any other being… yet it's clearly not Chakra.

Bolt barely had time to register the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, removing the boy's headband with a stern look.

"You are unfit to wear this headband." Naruto proclaimed.

At first, all was quiet in the arena. No human dared make a noise, no dogs were making any sort of noises, the birds didn't chirp or fly by the arena, and a nearby cat even stopped chasing a mouse. Many expected the boy to break down into tears at essentially being decommissioned from the Shinobi corps. Especially the villagers of Konoha, as they all expected Boruto to follow in his father's footsteps and become the village's Hokage someday.

But what happened next shocked everyone. Even Sasuke, who was hiding in the shadows as he watched his student compete in these exams.

Bolt's shoulders slowly but surely started shaking as he began to laugh. But not a jovial laugh like when Naruto was younger and had pulled an elaborate prank of some sort on some poor sap. No, this laugh was hollow, and seemed dark and sinister… almost evil. It was almost as if something in the boy's mind had snapped and he just could no longer handle the pressure.

"Honor… illegal… not worthy…? Don't make me laugh, _Hokage-Sama_!" mocked Boruto as he slowly stopped laughing.

Naruto flinched at the amount of venom that his son used when saying the Hokage title. He knows that his son holds great animosity for the position of Hokage due to how much it keeps him from spending time with his family, but he didn't think that his son's animosity had grown as much as it has. It actually reminded him so much of the many times he's drawn on Kurama's Youki when he was still a young Genin and lost himself to the Fox's rage and hatred.

Only this felt so much more sinister than even that! Almost like the very hatred that once inhabited Kurama had manifested itself in a physical form. And that form was the very adolescent standing before him.

"If anyone here isn't worthy of anything, it's YOU! YOU, who are not worthy of the Hokage position! YOU who are not worthy of the power you weild! And most of all, it is YOU who is unworthy of the very village you hold so dear!" Bolt all but snarled.

"Watch what you say, Boruto! What you're saying is considered treasonous, Sochi-" Naruto started to say.

Only to be cut off by a strong right hook hitting him right across the face, nearly breaking his jaw! The whole crowd gasped in shock at what they just witnessed. Boruto just punched his father, the HOKAGE of all people, right across the face! A few ANBU made a move to detain the angry child, but a quick glance and secret signal from their Hokage told them not to. It was clear that he wanted to handle his son himself.

"Don't you EVER call me your sochi! You lost the right long ago!" Bolt growled. "You and that _BITCH_ of a wife who claims to be my mother! You both lost that right to call me your son many years ago, and have no shot at redemption in my eyes!"

As his anger grew, his eyes began to change from a deep blue like his father's to a sickly yellow that reminded many people of sulphur. But these eyes held more anger… more darkness… more of the pure rage than the likes of Orochimaru or even Kurama! And his pupils turned into slits just like Naruto's own do when he accesses Kurama's Youki. Even the whisker marks on his cheeks began to deepen and become more feral looking as his canine teeth elongated to become fangs.

Reaching out to a nearby display case, Bolt seemed to call a familiar sword hilt to his hand. The Raijin no Ken of the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju! It was recovered soon after Naruto and Sasuke had destroyed an inferior copy that was being used by the Nuke-Nin known as Aoi Rokusho.

"We forfeit any honor we may have had the moment we become ninja and put on the headband! We lie! We cheat! We steal! Hell, we even MURDER if we have to! Ninjas are born in darkness and live in darkness for all their days, protecting their village under a military dictatorship that had been tainted by these weak minded ideals that have made you foolish excuses for shinobi and kunoichi SOFT in these times of peace!" Bolt further growled, now on the border of yelling. "Because of these times, you have become stagnant and have since lost the edge you had when there was conflict of greater measures in this world. ...Not that you ever HAD and edge! Without the fox, all you have to rely on is your ability to spam Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones), your variations of the Rasengan, and the Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu or Art of Summoning)"

Naruto got to his feet and spat out the blood that had collected in his mouth, along with a wisdom tooth he'd been meaning to get pulled. Oh well, that at least saves him a trip to the dentist.

"Who has put these thoughts in your head, Boruto? Times have changed since your mother and I were ninjas, and there is peace in the shinobi nations now! There is no need for military dictatorship! THIS IS A DEMOCRACY!" Naruto explained, yelling at the end.

But his son just glared up at him with those sulphurous yellow eyes that he had recently obtained.

"So it seems your mind is too far gone to be reasoned with." Bolt said. "I suppose all that is left for you… is death!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing from his son. It would seem as though he's become another version of what Naruto himself could have become if it weren't for his precious people.

 ** _"Kit, remain vigilant! I sense a darker presence swarming around your child! It may be what's causing him to act so far out of character! Plus there's something else inside him. Something that feels… familiar…"_** warned Kurama.

 _'We'll worry about it later. For now, it seems I have to try and set my son on the straight and narrow again.'_ Naruto replied to Kurama.

Out loud, Naruto said something else. Words that he thought he'd never have to say to a member of his family. As he drew a Chakra Saber of his own, Naruto took up a defensive stance.

"Only the rogue ninjas of my day believed in things such as inescapable darkness. I will do what I must."

Boruto only smirked and turned his back away from his father. He was hoping the old man would say that.

"You will try."

Naruto ignited his Chakra Saber with a loud *SNAP-HISS* sound as a blue blade of Chakra erupted from the hilt. Boruto ignited the yellow blade of the Raijin as he did a backflip and clashed blades with his 'sperm donor' of a father, engaging him in a battle of Kenjutsu, or swordsmanship.

One thing was certain, a very dark day was about to befall the elemental nations. And it wasn't going to be from a crazy lady sealed in the moon, or even from a group of S-Class Nuke-Nins. It was going to be caused by the severed bond of a father and his son.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one since it's more than seven hundred words long, and has some more decent story plot. Now, I have a few questions for you before I let you go.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Which kind of Lightsaber do you guys want Boruto/Bolt to eventually construct? Darth Vader's, or Kylo Ren's?**_

 _ **2.) Should Boruto/Bolt eventually reconcile with his family and friends?**_

 _ **3.) What form of Lightsaber Combat and Force Techniques do you guys want him to excel in?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, should Boruto eventually join the Jedi Order?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a long review for the chapter. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Been awhile since I last paid this story any attention, hasn't it? Well, that's because I'd been having quite the difficult time thinking about the kind of routes I wanted Boruto to go down. And I still am. Therefore, this chapter will be a short, and I emphasize 'short', update for the story until I get everything sorted out.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Naruto or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thoughts_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 _ **"May the Force be with you." = Demon/Deity Speaking**_

 **"Haha hahaha ha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speaking**

* * *

 _ **Inner Darkness - Ten-Tailed Biju?**_

* * *

Deep within a dark cave that is the mindscape of one Boruto Uzumaki, a presence of even greater darkness and hatred than even Kurama was currently resting. Whatever it was, it didn't appear to be bound by a seal, yet it had no intentions of leaving the lad's body. Almost as if it had been there since the dawn of the boy's life. The creature was currently resting after having subtly used its chakra to enhance its host's own powers before he whipped out that fancy device.

Upon closer inspection, all that can be made out of the creature are ten tails that look as though they're made out of the very darkness that fills the cave. And right now, it was not getting as much rest as it wanted.

Having to listen to that pathetic excuse for a Shinobi berating his son for not following proper conduct was such an ear sore. They're ninjas for pete's sake! They lie, cheat, steal, and murder in the name of their lords, and he goes on and on about honor and fair play? What is this supposed to be, kindergarten? Are they suddenly surrounded by five year olds attempting to play police officer?

Or little girls playing Pretty Pink Princess?

Somewhere in the universe of Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Frieza just felt his masculinity come into question. Although he doesn't quite know why.

But that's when sickly yellow eyes with slit pupils opened up. This creature sensed something. Something so dark and vile… the likes of which it has not felt since the dawn of creation. Something that not even the Sage of Six Paths could ever hope to defeat. After all, once can not seal away the darkness itself.

The creature cackled as it sensed its host drawing upon this ancient dark energy, giving him a boost in power and raising his negative feelings of rage, hurt, and neglect skyrocket. This in turn allowed him to draw upon even more power than before.

" _ **Good, boy… good! Release your anger! Fulfil your destiny!"**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: For An Arc Jinchuriki - Which of these Mangekyo Sharingan variants do you want Jaune to have?**_

 _ **Keep Shisui's Mangekyo Design: 8 votes**_

 _ **Change it to Izuna's Mangekyo Design (Izuna is Madara's brother. The brother who's eyes gave Madara the EMS.) (Will go back and edit previous chapters if this wins): 8 votes**_

* * *

 _ **Story Pairing - Boruto x Harem: Ahsoka, Barris (more to be added later: suggestions welcome)**_

* * *

 _ **Questions**_

 _ **1.) What type of Lightsaber should Boruto/Bolt have in this story? Darth Vader's, or Kylo Ren's? (This will determine his identity as Dooku's apprentice in this story)**_

 _ **2.) What other girls would you like Boruto to get together with in this story? (Girls from both the Star Wars universe and the Naruto universe are acceptable, but NO SARADA!)**_

 _ **3.) Do you guys want Boruto to have an Astromech Droid of his own? If so, what model should it be from?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, what kind of animal do you want the new Biju within Boruto to be modeled after? (My current choices include an Arctic Fox, a Gray Wolf, and a Hippocampus. The mythical creature, not the part of the brain.)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll and answer my questions. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
